1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sport training devices and more particularly pertains to a new hockey training device for teaching hockey puck shooting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sport training devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, sport training devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,652; U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,842; U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,675; U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,048; U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,304; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 361,609.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hockey training device. The inventive device includes a panel having a front edge, a back edge, a first side edge and a second side edge, a top side and a bottom side. The top side has an apex extending from the front edge to the back edge and positioned between the first and second side edges such that a first portion and a second portion of the top side are defined. The first portion is angled toward the first side edge and the second portion is angled toward the second edge. A platform is attached to and extends away from the front edge. The platform lies in a generally horizontal orientated plane. A net is attached to the top side of the panel and is positioned nearer the back edge than the front edge. The net generally resembles a hockey goal having an open side facing the front edge. Each of a pair of conveyor belts is positioned along one of the first and second side edges of the panel and along sides of the platform such that pucks sliding down the panel move onto one of the conveyor belts. Each of a pair of motors is operationally coupled to one of the conveyor belts for rotating the conveyor belts in a first direction such that the pucks are moved toward the platform.
In these respects, the hockey training device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of teaching hockey puck shooting.